Maintenance of various machines such as, but not limited to, engines, turbines, rail vehicles and aircraft, is essential for the longevity of the machines. Early detection and diagnosis of problems, or potential problems, associated with the machines may help avoid loss of use of the machines as well as prevent secondary damage. For example, various components of a machine may breakdown over time and failure to diagnose and repair these breakdowns may lead to loss of use of the machine or, in some cases, the breakdowns may cause damage to other components of the machine thus causing secondary damage. It would therefore be desirable to provide a system to determine problems or potential problems associated with a machine as early as possible to provide time for a repair crew to address the determined or potential problems associated with the machine.